Chloe Goes on Strike
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: The Bella House is in chaos. The Bellas have a "chore chart" which shows who is supposed to do what (make breakfast, wash dishes, etc). The Bellas are shirking their duties and Chloe keeps picking up the slack. She has had enough. Behind the scenes she and Beca try to sort out their feelings for each other. Rate M because of the amount of F bombs.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was at the sink washing pots and pans from last night's dinner. She had already unloaded and loaded the dishwasher, wiped down all the counters, and mopped the kitchen floor. She had been up for over an hour and was tired. "These girls need to start pulling their weights around here," she thought as she wiped the hair out of her face.

Beca came stumbling into the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a coffee cup. As she poured her coffee she looked over at Chloe. "I thought it was Amy and Stacie's turn to do dishes last night," she said.

"It was," said Chloe with a huff. "They didn't, again! If we are going to have any sort of breakfast this morning, I had to step in and do them. Again."

"Okay," is all Beca said.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?," Chloe asked Beca. "I am tired of being the one who has to continuously do everyone else's chores or else they don't get done."

"Come on, Chlo," said Beca sipping her coffee. "It's not like you have that much more than anyone else to do."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!," Chloe screamed.

"Oh, shit," thought Beca. "Chloe just dropped an ef bomb. I'm screwed."

"You know what, Beca," said Chloe with a sickening sweet smile on her face. "You're right. I don't have that much more to to do around here except choreograph our next set, pay all the house bills, make sure there are groceries in the house, do my chores and everyone else's lately, do homework, attend classes, and run all the Bellas rehearsals, while you do what? Make your mixes? How's the mix for Worlds coming? Oh, not done yet? When will you ever find the time to finish it, hmmm?"

Beca just stood there with that deer in the headlights look. She knew that no matter what she said, she was totally screwed. So this time she said nothing.

"You know what," Chloe said without really waiting for an answer. "I'm going to take care of this on my own, like I always have to do with the girls."

Chloe went upstairs and started banging on all the bedroom doors, "Bella Emergency Meeting right now! Get your lazy asses up and downstairs in the next 30 seconds or suffer the consequences."

The girls opened their bedroom doors and just stared at Chloe. Stacie said with a smirk, "What consequence could you possibly come up with to make us get up this early on a Saturday?"

Chloe turned on Stacie and said, "Don't test me today!" and walked downstairs.

The girls all hurried and ran down the stairs behind Chloe. Something in her in voice told them not to screw around. Chloe stopped just inside the living room and looked at her watch. The girls all scrambled around her and took seats on the sofa, chairs, and floor.

Chloe looked around and yelled, "Beca get your ass in here. You're a part of this too!"

Beca came ambling slowly into the living room, but one look from Chloe had her running to find a place to sit with the girls.

Chloe looked around to make sure everyone was there. She then pointed at them and said, "Stay." She went to the kitchen and came back with the poster board that had the chore table that had been on the bulletin board for all to see.

She held up the poster board. "You see this?," she asked. "This is list of all the chores and when each of us is supposed to do certain things. See last night? Amy and Stacie were supposed to be on clean up and dishes duty. They failed to do their jobs. That meant that someone else had to take care of it this morning."

"If it was taken care of, what's the big deal?," Amy asked. Beca looked at her as if to say, "Shut Up!" Amy looked back at Beca and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "What?".

Chloe was seething and got right in Amy's face. "Do you know who gets stuck doing your chores because you didn't?" Before Amy can respond Chloe says, "I do."

The girls all had the decency to looked embarrassed because they knew they were all guilty of shirking their assigned duties.

"I do," Chloe repeated. "But not anymore. I am hereby giving you my notice that I'm on strike. I will not be doing any of the chores around the house and I will not be leading the Bellas rehearsals." With that Chloe turned and went upstairs to her room.

The girls sat stunned, looking around at each other. Beca was the first to speak, "Chloe is just on edge with Worlds and graduation coming up. Just leave her alone for the day and things will be back to normal by dinner time."

The girls all looked skeptical.

"Come on," said Beca. "This is Chloe Beale we're talking about. She can't stay mad at anyone for more than a couple of hours tops. This will all blow over in no time."

The girls all took Beca's words to heart and figured she was right. "So, whose turn is it to be on breakfast duty?," Ashley asked.

Jessica looked at the chart Chloe left sitting on the chair and said, "Chloe's."

After a lot of discussion *cough* yelling and screaming *cough* Denise and CR made breakfast. After everyone had eaten some of the girls went off to their rooms and a few decided to watch a movie.

Chloe came downstairs and went into the kitchen. The girls in the living room just watched her, no one saying anything. After a few minutes, Chloe walked out of the kitchen went back to her room.

By dinner time, Chloe hadn't said anything to anyone and had only come out of her room twice to get something to eat or drink. All the girls gathered together and went to Beca's room.

"Chloe isn't backing down," said Stacie.

Beca stared at the girls who were all just staring back at her. She sighs and says, "I'll go talk to her."

Beca walks down and softly knocks on Chloe's door. She turned the handle to walk in but the door was locked. Chloe never locks her door. She knocks again and says "Chloe?"

Chloe opens the door just far enough to look out at Beca. "Yes, Beca," she says.

Beca looks back at the girls and they all just stare at her. Beca turns back to Chloe and says, "Can I talk to you?"

Chloe opens the door wider but before Beca can enter the room, she pushes Beca back and steps out into the hallway pulling her door closed behind her.

"What do you want?," Chloe says crossing her arms and staring at Beca.

"I, we, the girls and I were wondering if you were okay?," Beca stammers.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Chloe says. "Was there anything else because I was just getting ready to run some errands."

"Um, no," says Beca cringing as she hears all the girls huffing behind her. "Carry on."

Chloe goes into her room and shuts the door. Beca hears the lock click. She turns and heads back to her room, or at least she tries to. "What the hell was that?," CR asks Beca.

"I, uh, I think we should, um, just give Chloe some space for now," said Beca. "And everyone should just do their chores when it's there turn."

They all turn when they hear Chloe's door being unlocked and opened. She looks at the girls standing there and gives them all a small smile. She then turns and locks her door before heading for the stairs. No one moves or says anything until they hear the front door of the house open and softly close.

All the girls just look at each other and quietly go back to whatever they had been doing. Jessica and Ashley went to the kitchen to see who was responsible for dinner that night. They both gasped when they saw that Chloe had crossed her name off every single chore on the chore list and added a few more, like paying the bills and grocery shopping. They grabbed the chart and went running back upstairs. "Beca! Beca!," they both screamed.

They met Beca as she was coming out of the door to her and Amy's room. "What's going on?," she asked.

"Someone needs to update the chores table," Jessica and Ashley in unison. "Chloe took her name off of everything."

Beca smiled and said, "How bad could it be?" Jessica and Ashley looked at each other and then thrust the chart at Beca.

Beca took one look at all the places Chloe's name had been and said, "Oh, shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

None of the girls, especially Beca, realized that Chloe had assigned herself several chores to do every single day. While each of the girls were assigned chores here and there over the month.

Beca called another Emergency Bella Meeting. Once all the girls were assembled she talked about the chores and what to do about Chloe being taken off the chore table. Beca sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Anyone have any idea on how we can fix this?" Beca asked.

Denise spoke up and said, "Well, two of us can take a week and do the chores that Chloe usually did. We just have to make sure we keep up with our other chores as well."

CR said, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Beca thinks about it for second and agrees. "Okay, there are nine of us without Chloe. Denise and CR you'll take week 1; Amy and Stacie, week 2; Jessica and Ashley, week 3; and Lily and Flo, week 4."

"What about you?," Amy asks.

"I'll be taking over leading all of the Bellas rehearsals," Beca said. "We can do this if we all work together."

The girls all looked a little worried but hoped that Beca was right. Jessica volunteered to make up a new chart and had one ready and on the bulletin board in less than an hour. She said something to Amy and Stacie about dinner and an argument ensued. They said it should be Denise and CR since they had week 1. Everyone else said no that it was Amy and Stacie's turn since it was the second week of the month. Finally Beca couldn't take it anymore and sided with the majority. Stacie and Amy scoffed but seeing the glare that Beca threw at them, they decided to suck it up and went to make dinner.

They started looking through the refrigerator and the cabinets and realized that they had very little in the way of groceries. Saturdays was usually the day that Chloe did the grocery shopping for the entire week; that didn't happen. They were debating on ordering Chinese or Pizza when they heard the front door open.

They went to see who it was and Chloe came in followed by three of the Trebles, each carrying something. Chloe led the guys upstairs. The girls noticed that one of the guys was carrying a box with a small refrigerator, one had a microwave, and the other was carrying a couple of grocery bags. The four entered Chloe's room and after a little bit the guys came back downstairs, carrying the empty refrigerator and microwave boxes, and left the Bella House.

Stacie went upstairs to Chloe's room. She knocked and Chloe answered. "Can I come in," Stacie asked. Chloe moved aside and let her enter.

Stacie looked around the room and saw the mini-fridge and microwave had been set up. She also noticed that there were some cereal boxes, cans of soup, bread, and a few other grocery items placed neatly on Chloe's bookshelf.

"So, how long is this thing going to last?," Stacie asks Chloe.

"Until you all get that I'm serious about being taken for granted," Chloe responded.

"Come on, Chlo," said Stacie. "It's not like that. I mean, we all do our share."

"No you don't," said Chloe. "You do them when you feel like it and lately none of you have felt like it. I'm the one who ends up doing them because no one else will. And the worst part is that none of you have ever thanked me. I don't do it for that; I do it because it has to be done. It just would have been nice if just once one of you had bothered to say thank you."

Stacie didn't know what to say. She just stood there and finally Chloe said, "If you'll excuse me, I was going to fix myself something to eat." She walks over and opens the door for Stacie to leave. Stacie does and immediately heads downstairs where the rest of the girls are sitting.

"Guys, Chloe is in this for the long haul," Stacie tells them. "She has a mini-fridge and a microwave set up in her bedroom. She also has groceries to last a while. This is not going to 'blow over in no time.' We need to do something and do it fast."

The girls decide to order pizza for dinner. They discuss their current situation while eating. Beca walks in and grabs a slice. "What's with all the serious looks," she asks.

Stacie fills Beca in on what's been happening. Beca furrows her brows and says "Wow!" She looks around at the girls and says, "I didn't think it was that big a deal. Do we really take Chloe for granted? I just thought she was mad because she had to do the dishes this morning. I didn't realize it was much bigger than that."

"We just need to start stepping up and doing the chores like we're supposed to. Show her that we heard her and are doing what we are supposed to do," says CR.

The girls all agreed. They decided to have a movie night and Lily and Denise volunteered to make popcorn. Beca decided to invite Chloe to join them for movie night. Chloe joined them and it was just like any other movie night in the Bella House. Everyone had retired for the night, each thinking things would be better in the morning.

Chloe was the first up, as usual, on Sunday morning. She got dressed for her morning run and went downstairs to the kitchen. The dishes from the day before were sitting in the sink and on the counter. She shook her head and just left the house.

Chloe finished her run and stopped off at her favorite diner for coffee and a muffin. When she got back home she heard several of the girls arguing in the kitchen. They all stopped as soon as she walked in. She looked at them all, then looked at the still dirty dishes and turned and walked out without saying a word.

That afternoon was the first Bella rehearsal since Chloe went on strike. The girls all filed into the auditorium and noticed the chairs had not been set up and the whiteboard was blank. No one knew what they were going to be working on, and the girls were still arguing over who was responsible for what that day. Chloe just sat on the floor with her back against the wall, reading a text book until Beca finally showed up, rushing in and heading straight to the piano. She set up her computer and was pulling out her headphones when she realized all the girls were just staring at her.

"What?," she asks.

"Um, the whiteboard is blank so we don't know what we are supposed to be doing," Stacie says.

"Oh," says Beca looking over at Chloe. Chloe just stares back at her. "Um, Chlo, what are we doing today?," Beca asks.

Chloe just shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't know. Not my job."

Now Beca gets angrey. "Not your job?," she yells at Chloe. "You're the fucking co-captain and it's always been your job."

"Not the co-captain anymore," says Chloe as she walks over to Beca. She moves Beca's laptop and hands her the envelope that was underneath. The envelope had Beca's name on it.

Beca took the enveloped and opened it. Inside was a letter from Chloe to the Bellas  
Captain resigning as Co-Captain of the Bellas effective immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck, Chloe," Beca says. "You can't mean this."

"I told you I would no longer be running the Bellas' rehearsals," said Chloe, "and since that is one of the main duties of the Co-Captain, I will no longer be Co-Captain. The letter makes it official. I would like to remain on the team but as Captain it is your prerogative to kick me out if you want."

Beca and all the Bellas were stunned. Beca comes to her senses and says, "Of course I'm not kicking you out."

Beca turns to Stacie and says, "Can you start working on choreography?"

Stacie says, "I would but we don't have a set list."

Beca's face gets red when she realizes that nothing can be done until she has a set list ready. She dismisses the girls and says, "Be ready to work twice as hard tomorrow. I'll get the set list done tonight and we'll figure out solos and all the parts tomorrow as well."

The Bellas, including Chloe, gather up their stuff and start to leave. "Chloe, could I have a minute?," Beca asks.

Chloe turns back and walks over to Beca. "What's up?," she says.

"What's up?," Beca asks. "Seriously, Chlo, when are you going to stop this nonsense? You owe it to the Bellas; hell, you owe it to me."

Chloe glares at Beca. "You think I owe you or the Bellas anything? You think this is just something 'I'm going through' and will get over? You all treat me like shit and I'm tired of it. I'm done with it. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I am tired of everyone treating me like a door mat, including you." Chloe is near tears at this point. She had hoped that Beca would have gotten it by now.

"Chlo," Beca starts but can't think of anything to say. She knows that Chloe is bothered and hurt but stays silent.

"You now what?," says Chloe. "I really can't do this anymore. I'm amending my resignation letter to resign from the Bellas entirely. I'll be moved out of the Bella House by the end of the week."

With that, Chloe turns and walks out of the auditorium, leaving behind a stunned Beca. Chloe returns to the Bella House and goes straight to her room. She starts packing up her stuff as tears fall down her face. "How did it get this far?," she thinks to herself. "I thought they would have realized by now that I was serious. I thought by now Beca would have been on my side and got the girls in line, but she's as bad as the rest of them." She sits down on her bed trying to figure out her next move.

Chloe decides she needs to get away from things for a bit. She picks up her phone and makes a call. After she hangs up, she grabs some clothes and throws them in an overnight bag. She takes the bag, grabs her keys and her wallet and leaves her room. She turns and locks her door before heading downstairs and out of the Bellas House. She gets in her car and drives away.

It took a while for Beca to get herself together and head back to the Bella House. She walks in and the girls are arguing, again, about who was supposed to be making dinner that night. She walks into the kitchen and yells, "Shut the fuck up!"

The room is silenced immediately. She looks at all the girls and says, "This has got to stop. You all know what chores you are responsible for and when. Stop the fucking arguing, stop trying to get out of your turn, just fucking stop!"

The girls are all stunned. Beca has gotten angry, they all have, but none of them have seen her like this.

"And by the way, Chloe has quit the Bellas because we are a bunch of selfish assholes who have been treating her shit," Beca tells the girls.

The girls all gasp. "Are you serious?," Jessica and Ashley ask.

"Yes," Beca said. "I tried to talk to her but I only made things worse. I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can salvage our friendship at least."

Beca trudges up the stairs and stops outside Chloe's door. She knocks softly. There is no answer. She knocks a little louder thinking maybe Chloe had fallen asleep. Still no answer. She then bangs on the door and hollers Chloe's name. Still nothing. She hurries back downstairs and asks if anyone had seen Chloe come back to the house. Nobody had. Beca goes outside and notices that Chloe's car is gone.

"Fuck," says Beca as she rushes back inside. She faces the girls and says, "Her car is gone."

"I'm calling Aubrey," Stacie says. "Chloe always calls Aubrey when you mess up so she can rant."

Beca starts to say something but realizes that Stacie is right. Stacie pulls Aubrey's number up on her contacts and places the call. She sets the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

"Hey, Brey," Stacie says when Aubrey answers. "Have you heard from Chloe today?"

"Nope," Aubrey says. "Why? What did Beca do?"

Stacie gives Beca a small smile and says to Aubrey, "Not just Beca. We all screwed up big time." She fills Aubrey in on what's been going on around the Bella House the past couple of days.

"You girls realize, based on what you just said, that Chloe is hurt and won't forgive easily?," Aubrey tells them.

"We know that, Aubrey," Beca says. "It was just so easy to let Chloe do everything that we just sort of took it and her for granted. We need to fix this and I don't know how." Beca sounds so defeated that Aubrey actually feels sorry for her.

"What do you want me to do?," Aubrey asks.

"I don't know," says Beca. "She'll probably call you at some point so could you just let us know she's okay when you hear from her?"

"I can do that," Aubrey says. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Um, I, she, um," Beca stammers as she looks around at all the girls. "Could you please tell her that I'm sorry for being such a dick and I promise to make it up to her when she gets back."

"And how do you propose to do that?," Aubrey asks. She knows that Beca and Chloe have toners for each other. She's also hoping that the two of them will finally sack up and admit it to each other.

"We all owe her the same promise," Stacie says. "We'll come up with a grand Bella gesture to let her know how much she means to us." She can hear all the Bellas agreeing in the background.

"Okay," Aubrey sighs. "I'll let you know if I hear from her."

"Thanks, Brey," Stacie says before she ends the call.

Aubrey looks over at Chloe and says, "So, when shall I let them know I've heard from you?"

"In a couple of days," Chloe says. "I want to make them sweat a little more."


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey chuckles and says, "Okay. You know for a second there I thought that Beca was going to finally admit to the toner she has for you."

Chloe smacked Aubrey's arm and said, "Stop it, Brey. Beca doesn't have feelings for me."

"But you do have feelings for her, right?" Aubrey asks.

"You know I've had a crush on her since the first time I heard her sing," Chloe says.

"I think it's so much more than a crush, Chlo," Aubrey says. "I also think she has much stronger feelings for you, too."

Chloe just scoffs and ignores Aubrey. She can't argue with what Aubrey said. She has fallen in love with her best friend. And she doesn't know how she's going to handle it when they graduate and Beca moves to LA.

Meanwhile, back at the Bella House, Beca sits outside on the porch steps. She is thinking about where Chloe could be if she isn't with Aubrey. She decides to text Chloe.

 _Beca: I'm so sorry, Chlo. I didn't mean to belittle your feelings or make you feel like shit. Please just let me know ur safe. I miss you._

After Beca sends the text, she thinks about the redhead. Chloe has only been gone a few hours and already she misses her smile, her laugh, just her being there. "God," Beca thinks, "If I miss her this much after only a few hours, what the hell am I going to do when I move to LA and she's still in Atlanta?"

Beca sat there for what seemed like hours when CR came out and sat down next to her. "Hey, Little B," CR said. "How are you doing?"

Beca looked at CR and said, "I have no idea where Chloe is. I have no idea how I let things get this far with her quitting everything - us, the Bellas, me."

CR puts her arm around Beca's shoulder and says, "She'll be back. She loves yo-us. We're family and you always come back to family."

"I don't know, CR," says Beca. "She quit the Bellas! The Bellas have been Chloe's life the past 7 years. I, um, we really fucked up for Chloe to just quit the Bellas. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Beca," CR said. She stood and said, "Come on in. Dinner's ready."

Beca got up and walked into the Bella House with CR. Dinner was subdued and over quickly. Those whose turn it was to clean and do the dishes did it with no arguments. Beca went to her room and the rest of the girls all sat around the living room.

Stacie finally said, "This is bullshit. I'm calling Aubrey. There is no way that she doesn't know where Chloe is."

Stacie grabbed her phone and dialed Aubrey. She put the phone on speaker and as soon as Aubrey answered said, "Don't bullshit us, Aubrey! We know you either know where Chloe is or you've heard from her. We just need to know that she's okay."

They heard a heavy sigh come from the other end of the line. "She's fine," Aubrey finally said. "She's with me and she needs some time to think about things."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the girls in the Bella House. "Did she tell you when she would be coming back to Barden?," Jessica asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even supposed to tell you she's here," Aubrey replied. "Is Beca with you?"

"No, she's in her room," Stacie replied.

"Good," Aubrey said. "Chloe's getting something to eat and we only have a few minutes. I know you all have seen the obvious toners Chloe and Beca have for each other."

The girls all agreed they had. "Hang on a second, Brey," Stacie said. "CR, keep an eye out for Beca. I don't want her to hear this."

CR moved so she could see the stairs and watch to make sure Beca didn't hear the conversation.

"Go ahead, Brey," Stacie said.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We need to get those two together. Chloe is upset with all of you but is more upset with Beca because she didn't stand up fo her. We need to make Beca realize her feelings for Chloe and get her to tell Chloe how she feels."

"Good luck with that," CR said.

"I know it's going to be difficult, but we have to all work together to make it happen," Aubrey said.

"What do we need to do?," Amy asked.

"You all need to tell Beca that she should have stood up for Chloe. You need to tell her that Chloe has feelings for her," said Aubrey. "You need to get Beca to start thinking of Chloe as something other than her best friend."

"I agree," Stacie said. "If we all say something to her we can get inside her head and she'll have to realize and confess her feelings for Chloe."

"I have to go," Aubrey said. "Chloe's back." She hung up before anyone could say anything else.

Stacie put her phone away and said, "Let's start Operation Bechloe right now. We won't tell Beca that we know where Chloe is. We'll just give her a bad time about not sticking up for Chloe and tell her how much Chloe loves her."

Stacie got up and headed upstairs. She stopped about halfway and said, "I'm going to go talk to Beca. Amy you can talk to her when you are getting ready for bed. The rest of you should make a point of talking to her when you see her. Gang up on her whenever you are together and see her. By the end of the week I think we'll have Chloe back and Bechloe will be canon."

Everyone agreed and starting talking about what they could say to Beca. Stacie continued upstairs and went to Beca's room. She knocked softly on the door and entered when she heard Beca softly say come in.

Stacie looked at Beca and said, "Can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard. "Sure," Beca said.

Stacie sat on the bed and said, "Why didn't you get after us when Chloe first complained about us not doing our fair share around here? She's your best friend, co-captain, and we all know you have feelings for each other."

Beca just stared at Stacie. "First off, I don't have "feelings" for Chloe. Second, I just thought she was having a bad day. She's never complained about any of this stuff before."

"We'll come back to your feelings in a minute. Chloe's been so worried about Worlds and the Bellas getting back on track, that she's been acting crazier than usual. You know something had to break her."

"Don't you think I know that? I've been up here wracking my brain to figure out how to find her and get her to come back to me, um, us."

"Maybe you need to step up and be the bad guy once in a while. Take Chloe's side when she chastises us for stuff."

"She's so much better at that than I am. I just want to do the set list, graduate, win Worlds, and get on with my life."

"Don't you think she wants all that too? Chloe's is so worried about the Bellas being disbanded forever, that she's not thinking straight. She's becoming as hard headed as Aubrey was in our Freshman year. You need to make her listen to you. You need to help get her head back in the game. You need to step up and you need to tell her how you feel about her."

"Wait! What? How am I supposed to do all that?"

"She'll listen to you Beca. She always does. And, she'll tell you she loves you back. We all see the toners you have for each other. Don't try to deny it; it won't fly with us."

"I don't have a toner for Chloe. Stop saying that!"

Stacie just looks at Beca. Beca looks back at Stacie.

Beca sighs and says, "I'll do my best. But I can't do anything until we find her."

"Don't worry, we'll find her and get her back here. You just figure out how you're going to tell her you love her. It will have to be something big. You know we'll help you," Stacie said.

"Why does everyone keep insisting that I love Chloe or that she loves me?! I'll do everything I can to get her back to the Bellas. That's all I plan to do!"

"Whatever you say, Beca."

Stacie got up and headed for the door. "If you keep denying your feelings for her, you're going to lose her. She's special and won't wait around forever for you." She continued out the door and left Beca staring after her.

Stacie went downstairs and everyone wanted to know how it went. She told them what was she said to Beca and Beca's responses. "Now we just have to keep after her about it," Stacie said. "The seed has been planted."

Beca sat in her room thinking about what Stacie had said. "Do I love Chloe as something other than a friend?" she thought. "Does she love me as something other than a friend? I do allow her to do things that I would never allow anyone else to do. The two of us are always doing stuff outside of the Bellas. She hugs everybody, right? We cuddle and sleep in the same bed all the time. But, isn't that just what friends do?"

Beca rubbed her temples. She was giving herself a headache. She got up and took a pain reliever and laid down on her bed. She could hear the sounds of the girls doing whatever it was they were doing. But it just didn't have the same homey feel she gets when she knows Chloe is in the house. She pulled out her laptop and decided to work on the set list for Worlds.

Chloe was sitting at Aubrey's table with a cup of hot tea. She was wondering what Beca and the girls were doing. She thought about what they had said to Aubrey about making it up to her. She thought about her feelings for Beca. She wasn't sure about what name to put on her feelings. She knows that Beca is unlike anyone she's ever met. She's sarcastic and closed off, but she's also sweet and kind. She just loves everything about Beca. Wait! What? Loves? "O-M-acaGee! I'm in love with Beca," she says out loud.

"It's about time," says Aubrey.

Chloe jerks her head around. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. Just in time to hear you come to the realization that you loved Beca," Aubrey said. "So, the next question is - what are you going to do about it?"

Chloe just looked at Aubrey and thought "What am I going to do about it? What if I tell Beca and she doesn't feel the same way? What if I ruin our friendship by telling her?"

"I'm not going to do anything about it," Chloe tells Aubrey. "I'm not going to ruin our friendship because I have feelings for her."

Aubrey sighs. "You won't ruin anything. The hobbit loves you, too. Everyone sees it; everyone but the two of you. We have had discussions about you two for years. There's even bet going on about when you two will finally just admit your feelings for each other."

Chloe's mouth drops open, "You guys are betting on us? That's rude!"

Aubrey laughs. "If you could tell Beca you love her at graduation, it would help me win the $100 that's currently in the Bechloe Pot."

Chloe smacks Aubrey on the arm and says, "I can't believe you bet on us too!"

Aubrey just grins. "Like I said, we all can see your obvious toners for each other. We just need you both to get your heads out of your asses and admit it to yourselves."

It's Chloe's turn to grin. "So, what am I going to about this situation?," Chloe asks.

"I think I may have a few ideas to help you with that," Aubrey says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows. The idea is different I know but it came about from teasing my son about going on strike when he wasn't doing his chores. I thought about how Chloe is like the house mother to the Bellas and could see her finally getting fed up. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

It was Monday and Beca hasn't heard from Chloe since she last saw her on Saturday. Beca knows that she needs to do something but doesn't know what to do. The Bella House is still in chaos as arguments occur every minute over the chores. Beca has had enough. She calls all the Bellas into the living room for an Emergency Bellas Meeting.

The girls are all sitting around staring at Beca who is just pacing back and forth. "So, what's the emergency, Captain?," CR finally asks.

"We need to put our heads together and come up with a 'Bring Chloe back to the Bellas' plan," said Beca.

"All you have to do is text or tell her 6 words and I guarantee she'll be back here in a flash," Stacie says.

"What?," Beca asks. "I'm sorry I was a dick?"

"No," says Stacie. "The 6 words would be 'I love you, Chloe. Come back!."

Beca stops and glares at Stacie. The other Bellas are all nodding and saying that would do it.

Beca scoffs, "I do not love Chloe. Could you all please stop saying that. She is my best friend and that's all."

Stacie and CR laugh at her. "Who are trying to convince of that, Beca?," Stacie asks.

"Come on you guys," Beca whines. "She's my best friend and doesn't feel that way about me so I can't feel that way about her. I will admit that I do have some feelings for her but it's just a crush because she's so great."

"Well, that's progress," CR whispers to Stacie.

"Now we just need to push her a little harder," Stacie whispers back.

Denise looks at Beca and asks her, "What are you so afraid of, Beca? Chloe is the sweetest person in the world and if you told her you loved her and she didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't hold it against you. She'd still figure out a way for you guys to be friends. So, isn't it worth the risk to tell her how you feel? We all believe that she has feelings for you, too. We've all seen it. Why can't you?"

Everyone looked at Denise. She hit that one out of the park. Beca just stared at Denise dumbfounded. "Oh my, God!," she thought. "Denise is right. Or maybe not. I don't know if I could handle Chloe not sharing my feelings. It would be so much worse than not knowing at all. But, then again, I'd rather have her in my life always then risk losing her all together."

"No," said Beca to Denise. "It's not worth the risk."

"Dammit," said Stacie.

"I thought we had her," said CR.

"Beca, don't take this the wrong way, but you are the stupidest person on the planet," says Fat Amy. "We've all been watching you two dance around each other for 4 years now. We can all see that you two love each other and belong together. You know what, I'm done. I think that maybe it's a good thing Chloe isn't here. The tension between you two is a constant reminder to all of us how stupid you are. Chloe quit because she felt like we didn't treat her with respect. But she only quit after you, Beca, didn't stand up with or for her. After **you** didn't listen to her when she was talking about the way she was being treated. She didn't quit US, she quit YOU!," Fat Amy says angrily.

The girls were all stunned. Amy is usually the one who is cracking jokes to bring down the anger. They have never really seen her get this angry, especially at Beca.

"I think what Amy means is," Stacie says, "that-"

"Amy means exactly what Amy said!," Amy says interrupting Stacie.

Aubrey and Chloe are enjoying a nice quiet lunch back at the Lodge. Chloe deep in thought as to how she can get the Bellas to stop treating her like their personal maid, but also on how to tell Beca how she feels about her without having Beca run away.

"What are you thinking about, Chlo?," Aubrey asks.

"Just about the Bellas and Beca," Chloe responds. "You know it hurts that the Bellas take me for granted, but the fact that Beca didn't seem to think there was a problem, hurts more."

"I've asked you this before," says Aubrey, "and I'll ask it again. What are you going to do about it?"

"You said you might have some ideas," says Chloe. "Let's hear them."

Aubrey smiles and they spend the next 2 hours discussing different plans.

"Do you think this will work?," Chloe asks.

"Only one way to find out," say Aubrey. "We need to get the Bellas involved, but I think this plan will be the one that finally gets Beca to sack up and tell you her true feelings."

"I just hope you guys are right about Beca's feelings for me," Chloe says. "I don't want to lose her and I'm afraid she'll run if things get too intense."

"Don't worry," says Aubrey. "We'll make sure she doesn't run."

Beca never responded to Amy's tirade. She just glared at everyone and went up to her room. Amy followed.

"Could you not be here right now," Beca says to Amy as she comes into the room.

"This is my room, too," says Amy.

Beca thinks about going somewhere else but there really isn't anywhere else for her to go. She sits on her bed, glaring at Amy. Amy glares back.

"You got something to say, say it," Amy tells Beca.

"I can't believe that you would be glad Chloe is no longer in the Bellas," Beca says.

"I didn't say that! I said that maybe it was good thing Chloe wasn't here," says Amy. "Especially given the way you've been acting these past couple of days."

"What's that supposed to mean?," Beca asks.

"You've been acting like we, as in the collective group, can get Chloe to come back," replies Amy. "We all know that she's waiting for you to say something to get her to come back. You are the only one who needs to do or say something. None of the rest of us can do it. Only you can."

Amy left Beca to think about what she said.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to have a conference call with the Bellas," Aubrey tells Chloe. "I'll send out a group text to everyone except Beca and see what we can schedule."

Aubrey sends out the text and it is decided that the best thing would be to do skype at 8:00 pm that night since Beca has shift at the radio station from 8:00 pm until 12:00 midnight.

Beca rushes out of the Bella House to get to the radio station by 8:00. The girls are in the living room sitting around CR's laptop waiting for the skype call with Aubrey and Chloe. At exactly 8:00 Aubrey and Chloe are on skype.

"Hello girls," Chloe says.

All the girls start apologizing for their behavior and tell Chloe that they love her and miss her.

"Awww, you girls are the best," Chloe says with a tear in her eye.

"Okay, enough of the sentimental stuff," Aubrey says taking charge. "We have a plan to get Beca to admit her true feelings for Chloe and we need your help."

"We almost had her admitting her feelings earlier," Stacie tells Aubrey and Chloe. "She's just so stubborn and won't let it come out."

Stacie recounted their earlier conversation, including what Denise and Amy had said. Amy also recounted her conversation with Beca in their room.

"Wow, Amy," said Aubrey. "That's very unlike you. Getting angry at Beca, I mean."

"It seems to be the only thing Shashawk responds to," Amy said.

"Let's get to our plan," Chloe says.

"We need to do this at the next Bellas rehearsal," Aubrey says. "Chloe and I will be coming back to Barden in time for rehearsal. I will "interrupt" rehearsal to talk to you guys about Chloe. I will do my best, what was it you guys called me?, oh yeah, aca-nazi impression. You guys needs to try and put all the blame on Beca. You know how she gets when she gets cornered; she'll come out swinging."

"Do you think it's a good idea to get her all riled up?," asks Jessica.

"Yes," says Aubrey. "You all know how Beca is when she gets flustered. The truth always comes out when she gets like that. I think if she is pushed just far enough, she'll admit to some things that she wouldn't admit to at any other time."

The girls are all in and spend the next hour going over the plan and figuring out everyone's part.

The next day finds things going well in the Bella House. Amy and Stacie makes everyone breakfast. CR and Denise do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. The girls all go to their classes or are studying in their rooms. It is nearly 2:00 and the girls all get ready and head over to the auditorium for rehearsals.

Beca is already there and has written cardio, set list, vocals and solos on the whiteboard. She has her laptop set up ready to listen to the set list she has prepared for the girls. She waits until all the girls have arrived and says, "Okay, we are going to start off with 10 laps and then we'll listen to the set list. Let's go."

The girls start running and have only done about 3 laps when the auditorium door suddenly flies open and slams against the wall. In marches Aubrey Posen in full aca-nazi mode. Everyone stops and watches as Aubrey marches right over to Beca.

"Mitchell, we need to talk," Aubrey says.

"Posen," Beca says. "As you can see we are in the middle of rehearsal. A _Bellas only_ rehearsal I might add, so if you could kindly leave, it would be much appreciated."

"Don't even try to get rid of me," Aubrey says. She glares at Beca and Beca glares back.

Beca finally slumps her shoulders and says, "What do you want, Aubrey?"

"I want to know what the hell you're going to do about Chloe quitting the Bellas," Aubrey says.

"We don't know," says Beca. "We haven't come up with a plan yet."

"We?," asks Aubrey. "I didn't ask what "we" were going to do about it. I asked what "you" were going to do about it."

Beca stood there, mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out.

While this was going on, the rest of the girls placed themselves strategically behind Aubrey and Beca. They knew Beca was a flight risk and wanted to make sure that all the escape routes were blocked.

Aubrey walks over to Beca. She looks at her with a small smile. "Beca," she says, "Chloe is really upset. She didn't want it to get this far but she feels like you are treating her like I did my Senior Year. Like she has no say and you don't listen to anything she has to say about the Bellas, the Bella House, or the set lists."

Beca stood open mouthed. She would never treat Chloe the way Aubrey did. "Chloe has a lot of say in what and how we do things in the Bellas," Beca says. "She does all the choreography, she runs the rehearsals, she handles all the money for the Bellas, she is the one everyone goes to with their problems, she is. . .she is, Chloe, 24/7."

"And what exactly do you do, Beca?," Aubrey asks.

"I'm responsible for the set list," Beca responds.

"And what else?," Aubrey asks.

"What do you mean, 'what else?'?," Beca scoffs.

"If Chloe is doing all that it's no wonder she cracked," Aubrey says.

The girls are paying close attention to the conversation. They didn't realize that Chloe was doing all of those things; they thought for sure that she and Beca were sharing all the Bella related duties. They all felt even more ashamed of their own behavior and needed to make it up to Chloe big time.

"Chloe does all those things because she wants to," Beca said trying to explain her lack of helping Chloe.

"Chloe does all those things because she knows if she doesn't they won't get done," Aubrey retorts.

Everyone jumps when they hear the door crash open. All eyes widen in surprise when they see who came through the door.

"Hey, Aubrey! Chloe told me to pick her up here for our dinner date," Tom says.

 **Oh no, a cliffhanger? Or am I just teasing you? Keep reading to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry guys and gals. Posted the wrong Chapter 8. THIS is the correct one._**

 _"Hey, Aubrey! Chloe told me to pick her up here for our dinner date," Tom says._

Beca's face paled. She looked back and forth between Aubrey and Tom.

"She's not here yet, Tom," Aubrey said. "She should be here soon."

"Great," Tom said. "Can I wait here for her?"

Beca jumped in and angrily said, "No! You can wait outside. This is a closed Bellas rehearsal." She turns to look at Aubrey and says, "You can go, too."

Aubrey looks at Beca with a sad smile. "Okay," she says. "But this is not over."

Aubrey and Tom leave. Once outside Aubrey turns to Tom and says, "That was perfect. Beca is about to lose her shit."

Tom smiles. "How long do I have to hang out? I do have an actual date I have to get to in a little while."

Aubrey says, "Just until Chloe gets here and Beca sees the two of you together."

"Okay," Tom says. "I feel kind of bad for Beca though. I mean I know what it's like to have strong feelings for Chloe Beale and what it feels like to lose her because she had strong feelings for someone else. I hope this pushes Beca to admit her feels and do whatever it takes to get Chloe to be hers"

"You're a good guy, Tom," Aubrey says. "Thanks for agreeing to help us with this."

"No problem," Tom says. "I know Chloe loves Beca and they should be together."

Inside the girls are all going crazy. This wasn't part of the plan. As soon as Aubrey and Tom left Beca stormed to the front of the auditorium and threw a chair across the floor. She then sat on the floor, put her head in her heads and stared at the floor.

"What the hell?," Stacie says. "Chloe went back to Tom?"

"I don't know what's going on anymore," says CR.

"Didn't Chloe say she liked Beca, like, a lot," Stacie says, "and that's why were doing everything to help get Beca to admit her feelings for Chloe? I'm so confused right now!"

"Something doesn't seem right about this," CR says.

"Do you think Chloe's using Tom to make Beca jealous so she'll admit her real feelings?," Jessica asked.

All the girls look at Jessica. "I think you might be right," Ashley says. "It's the ony thing that makes sense."

Beca hadn't moved from the floor. She ran her hands through her hair. "What the hell?," she thought. "Everyone keeps telling me that Chloe has feelings for me and then Tom shows up for a date with her. I hate that guy!"

Beca starts doing what she does best and that's over thinking things. "Did I push Chloe back to Tom by not standing up for her against the Bellas? Does Chloe have feelings for Tom? I'm her best friend! Why didn't she tell me she still had feelings for that douche bag?"

The girls all came and sat on the floor around Beca. "Hey, captain," Amy says. "You doing okay?"

Beca looks up and says tearfully, "No."

Stacie grabs Beca in a hug and Beca starts crying. Stacie just holds her and rubs her back.

The rest of the girls don't know what to do. Beca Mitchell does not cry. They just sit there silently while Stacie holds a sobbing Beca.

Chloe meets up with Aubrey and Tom outside the auditorium. Chloe hugs Tom and thanks him for helping.

"What do we do now?," Chloe asks Aubrey.

"You and Tom need to go inside," Aubrey responds. "You tell Beca that you're sorry you missed practice but you'll start back tomorrow. Tell her that you stand by not being co-captain and won't start doing any of the chores until the girls show they are serious about doing their part."

"Do you think she'll say anything about her feelings for me?," Chloe ask hopefully.

"Probably not with Tom standing there," says Aubrey. "But she'll probably ask you to come by her room when you get home from your date."

"But we're not really going on a date," Tom says.

"Beca doesn't know that," Aubrey says. "Chloe and I will go have a nice dinner and maybe drink some wine. I'm not staying at the Bella House so if I don't show up it won't be a problem since they aren't expecting me. I'll get her home kind of late and a little tipsy. That will make Beca take notice."

"Sounds like a good plan," Chloe says. "Nothing can go wrong. Right?"

Back inside Beca seems to be calming down. The tears have stopped and she is just resting her head on Stacie's shoulder.

"Beca, we're really sorry about all this," Stace says. "We had no idea that Chloe was back with Tom."

"Yeah, Bec," CR says. "If we had known we wouldn't have pushed you to tell her how you feel."

"I know," Beca says. She thanks Stacie and gets up. "I'll be right back," she told the girls. "We still need to listen to the set list and figure out the parts and who solos." She heads to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

Chloe and Tom walk in. "Where's Beca?," Chloe asks.

The girls all get to their feet and hurry over to Chloe.

"What the fuck, Chloe," Stacie says getting in Chloe's face. "Are you seriously back with Tom?"

Chloe takes a step back and says, "No! This was all part of Aubrey's plan. She thought if you guys knew it would look fake when you reacted to seeing Tom."

"Bad move," CR said. "Stacie just finished holding Beca while she cried her eyes out."

"Beca cried?," Chloe says tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, God! I should never have agreed to this. Where is she?"

"She went to the bathroom to freshen up," said CR.

Aubrey opened the door slowly and peeked in to see what was happening. When she didn't see Beca she came all the way in. "Where's Beca?," she asked.

"She cried, Brey!," Chloe told her. "She was really upset at seeing Tom. I think we screwed up."

Aubrey had the courtesy to look ashamed. "I thought making her jealous would move things along. I really didn't think it would make her cry," Aubrey said.

Beca comes back from the bathroom looking a little better, but not much. She sees Chloe and Tom standing in the back talking with the girls. She slowly makes her way over to them.

"I'm sorry this is a closed rehearsal," Beca says. "You three need to leave."

Chloe gasps, "Beca?"

"You can make Tom and me leave," Aubrey says, "But Chloe is a Bella so she can stay if she wants."

"Actually," Beca says. "Chloe resigned as co-captain and then quit the Bellas." She turns to Chloe and says, "I'm sorry things have come to this, Chlo. But I have to respect your wishes and accept that you are no longer a Bella. Maybe we can get coffee sometime and talk about it later. But, for now, you'll have to leave."

All the Bellas, and Chloe and Aubrey, stand there with their mouths hanging open.

"Beca," Stacie says, "this is Chloe. You can't mean this?"

"I'm sorry," Beca says. "But I do."

Chloe turns and runs out of the auditorium tears streaming down her face. Tom and Aubrey rush out after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just want to say sorry again for the Chapter 8 snafu. Thanks for the gentle notifications that I had put up a chapter from another story. Thanks also for the reviews that came from the last update - you guys rock! Since you are all so great I'm putting up Chapter 9 so read and enjoy!**

* * *

The Bellas all stood around in a state of shock. They couldn't believe that Beca had kicked Chloe out of the auditorium. They couldn't believe that Chloe was no longer a Bella. They couldn't believe how everything is more fucked up than before.

"CR would you please check outside and make sure they're gone?" Beca says.

'Uh, sure," CR says and heads out the door. Everyone was really confused by the way Beca was acting.

Beca heads back down to the front of the auditorium. She looks back at the girls and says, "Would you all please come down here and take a seat?"

CR comes back in and says, "They're gone."

The girls all look at each other and slowly make their way down and sit Beca paces back and forth for a minute or so. She stops and looks at all the girls and says, "Why the fuck would you all agree to whatever that plan was?"

All the girls look on in confusion. Beca smiles and chuckles lightly. "I heard you all talking when I was coming back from the bathroom. Whose bright idea was it to make me jealous to get me to reveal that I had feelings for Chloe?"

"Aubrey's," said Stacie and CR.

"Figures," Beca said. "It was a stupid plan." She pauses and then says, "But, it actually worked."

Every Bella head looked up and stared at Beca with wide eyes.

"What the hell, Beca!," Stacie says. "Chloe left here in tears. Why didn't you tell her instead of kicking her out of the Bellas?"

"I guess the devilish side of me wanted a little payback for making me cry in front of all of you," Beca says sheepishly. "I will be making it up to her and you guys are going to help me."

There were several moans as everyone just wished this was over already.

Aubrey and Tom finally caught up with Chloe. She was beside herself and sobbing. She couldn't catch her breath. Aubrey held onto her and said "Breathe, Chloe. In. . .out. . .In. . out."

Chloe finally calmed down and said, "I blew it, Brey. I'm no longer a Bella, Beca doesn't love me, and I screwed up our friendship, too."

"Shhh. We can fix this," Aubrey said.

"How?," Chloe asks.

"Look girls, I don't want to be a dick but Steph is waiting for me," Tom says apologetically. "I really need to go."

"Go ahead, Tom," Chloe says. "Thanks again for helping us."

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you wanted," Tom said. "I can tell that Beca loves you. I just hope she comes to her senses and it all works out."

"Thanks, Tom," Chloe said. Tom gives her and Aubrey a hug and walks away.

"Brey, what am I going to do?," Chloe asks.

"I don't know, Chlo," Aubrey responds. "You and Beca really need to talk and soon. I'm going to text Stacie and see what's going on."

Stacie's phone pings with a text. She looks down and sees it's from Aubrey. "Hey, Beca?," she calls out.

"Yeah?," Beca says.

"I just got a text from Brey wanting to know what's happening," Stacie says.

"Text her back and tell her that we're working on the set list," said Beca.

Stacie does and gets an immediate response. She laughs a little and says, "Aubrey says she wants to see you or else your grandchildren will be feeling her wrath."

Beca actually looks a little scared but says, "Tell her to come by the Bella House at 10:00 am tomorrow and bring Chloe." She looks at the Bellas and says, "We'll put our plan in play then. Let's all go home and get ready for tomorrow."

Stacie texts Aubrey and the girls all head back to the Bella House. They change into their pajamas and meet back in the living room. Beca goes over the plan one more time to make sure everyone knows what to do. Everyone is all set and head off to their rooms.

Beca and Amy are in their room and Amy asks Beca, "Why did you really let Chloe go tonight?"

Beca looks at Amy and says, "My brain hadn't really caught up to everything that I heard. I think at first I was really hurt that she thought that bringing Tom into the picture would make reveal things I wasn't ready for. I didn't want to hurt her but I needed time to figure things out. When she ran out crying I wanted to go after her but the realization that I was in love with her hit me and I froze. By the time I caught up, she was already gone. That's when I knew I really wanted, no, needed to get the girl."

"Whoa!," Amy says. "We all knew you loved the ginga, but we had no idea you were _in love_ with her. That's huge!"

"I know, right?," says Beca. "I want to tell her on my own terms and that's what I'm going to do tomorrow. No matter what."

Beca stayed up a while longer. She had a few things to take care of before the big showdown. She set her alarm for 8:00 am and went to sleep. The next morning Beca was awakened by a text from her father. _I took care of everything like you asked. Check your email. Good luck!_

"Yes!," Beca says. She jumps up and gets dressed. She goes downstairs and makes coffee. She is jittery with excitement. If all goes well today, she will not only get the girl, but she'll be able to call her "girlfriend" when the two of them move to LA.

Beca accidentally found out about Chloe being accepted as a music teacher at a prestigious Music School in LA. She knows Chloe was waiting to tell her but Aubrey told Stacie and Stacie let it slip one day. Chloe didn't tell Beca because she thought Beca was staying in Atlanta to work for Residual Heat and she wasn't really sure what it would mean for the two of them. What Chloe doesn't know is that Residual Heat offered Beca the head producer position at their LA Office and she took it.

Beca had emailed her dad the night before and asked him if he could get and send her a copy of the rental agreement for the house they had found that was midway between the music school and Residual Heat. She had planned to surprise Chloe and ask her to be her roommate but now, if things work out today, she will definitely be going to LA with Chloe as her girlfriend.

"What's got you all smiley this early in the morning?," Stacie asks as she comes into the kitchen.

"I got a really good feeling about today," Beca says. She tells Stacie about the job and the house in LA.

"Oh my God, Beca!," squeals Stace. "That's great news. Head Producer? Don't forget us little people when you become rich and famous."

"I'm sorry," Beca says, "Who are you?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to the Bella House. Stacie answered and there stood an angry Aubrey and a very despondent looking Chloe.

* * *

 **Note: I don't want to drag this out too long so we only have a couple of chapters to go. Not sure but I may do an Epilogue because I sort of like knowing what happens in the future after the initial story has ended. Thanks again for being so awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Stacie stepped aside and let Aubrey and Chloe come in. As Chloe started past Stacie, Stacie grabbed her into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo," Stacie said. "About everything. None of us realized what we were doing to you. I guess we all got complacent. It's like when you're at home with your family. Things just got done and you never notice who does it. I'm going to send my mom an amazing flower arrangement with a big thank you and I'm sorry. After going through this with you, I realize she's the one who did everything and never asked or received a thank you."

Chloe hugged Stacie back and said, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Stacie and Chloe went into the living room and stood by an angry Aubrey. There were a few Bellas sitting around the living room. The others had class and weren't able to attend the meeting.

"Where the hell is Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"She's right here," Beca said as she walked in.

"You had better explain yourself, Beca," Aubrey said getting right in Beca's face.

Beca put a finger on Aubrey's shoulder and pushed her back away from her. "I don't have to explain myself to you," Beca said.

"If you think for one minute that you don't have to exp-", Aubrey started.

"I repeat: I don't have to explain myself to _you_ ," Beca said interrupting Aubrey. She walked over to Chloe and said, "But I do need to explain some things to you."

Chloe looked and felt awful. She hadn't slept at all last night. She had been crying off and on and that made it difficult to sleep. She looked at Beca and Beca noticed that Chloe's beautiful blue eyes held sadness and pain. Beca felt like shit knowing that she was the cause of it.

"I'll get to that in a second," Beca said softly still looking at Chloe. "I believe the rest of the girls have something to say to you."

The girls all sat there and Beca gave them a 'get your asses up and apologize to Chloe' look.

Fat Amy jumped up and said, "Right. Um, Chloe, I am really sorry that I didn't do my chores and you got stuck doing them. I'm also sorry that it made you feel like we didn't respect or appreciate you. We love you, Red."

Chloe gave Amy a small smile.

CR stood up and walked over to Chloe and gave her a hug. "I can't say much more than what Amy has already said, except to add that I'm sorry about the way we treated you. You've become like our second mom and we should have treated you better."

Chloe hugged CR back. The rest of the Bellas gave Chloe hugs and their sorries. Chloe smiled at them all and said, "I appreciate all this. Thank you. I love you guys. You're family and families have their disagreements. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner so it didn't come to this." Tears came to Chloe's eyes and she wiped them away. "And no matter what I'll be rooting for you at every competition."

Everyone looked at Chloe remembering that she no longer was a Bella. The tears continued to fall down Chloe's face.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe in a hug and rubbed her hand up and down Chloe's back to comfort her.

Aubrey turns to Beca and mouths, "Fix this. Now!"

Beca turns to Chloe and says, "Can we talk? Just you and me."

Chloe pulls away from Aubrey and looks at Beca. Beca holds out her hand. Chloe hesitates for a moment and takes it. Beca leads her into the kitchen. She gets Chloe a towel to wipe her face and some water to help calm her down.

"Would you like to sit?," Beca asks Chloe pointing to a stool. Chloe sits and Beca sits right next to her.

"First, I owe you a huge apology," Beca says taking Chloe's hands in hers. "You are so good at taking charge of the Bellas and I am so not, so I let you handle them. I am the Captain and should be the one making sure they did what they were supposed to do. I should have paid attention and not been so oblivious to what was going on around me."

Chloe snorted at this. "Being oblivious seems to be your forte," she says.

Beca chuckled. "So, I've been told."

Beca pulls out the envelope with Chloe's resignation from the Bellas and tears it up. "You have always been a Bella and no letter will change that," Beca says. "I'm sorry I made you cry last night. I'm sorry that I said you weren't a Bella. Please come back to us. We need you. I need you."

Chloe was crying and jumped up. She hugged Beca and said, "Thank you. It hurt when you said I was no longer a Bella. But no matter what happens, I will never really leave the Bellas."

Aubrey is pacing back and forth in the living room. Stacie, CR, and Amy keeping a close eye on her to make sure she didn't go storming into the kitchen to interrupt Beca and Chloe.

Aubrey looks at all the Bella girls and says, "I hope you girls didn't say those things to Chloe because you thought that's what she wanted to hear. She was really upset with all of you."

"We all meant every word," Stacie said. "We are all upset with ourselves for making Chloe feel like we don't appreciate her. She does so much for us that we did take it for granted. We've learned our lesson and won't let it happen again."

The other girls all nodded in agreement. Aubrey smiled and said, "Good. I'd hate to have to come back here and kick all your asses."

Beca pulled out of the hug with Chloe. She looked into Chloe's eyes. Chloe stared back at her. "I've been in love with you for so long," Beca says surprising herself and Chloe. Beca had not expected to just blurt it out like that. She continued, "I guess I didn't know how to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship. You are the best friend I've ever had, Chlo."

Chloe first looked shocked and then suddenly her face lit up with a genuine Beale smile.

"That's the smile I've been missing," Beca says with a chuckle.

Chloe leans into Beca and softly says, "So, you're in love with me, hmmm?"

"Yep," Beca says popping the "p."

"What are you going to do about it?," asks Chloe inching closer to Beca.

Beca smiles and says, "This." She closes the last few centimeters and kisses Chloe. Chloe puts her arms around Beca's shoulders pulling her in closer as she kisses her back.

They finally pull back so they can breathe. Chloe says, "In case you couldn't tell, I'm in love with you, too."

They both can feel the other's smile as they kiss again. Suddenly, the room is filled with cheers and whistles as the Bellas pile into the kitchen.

Beca and Chloe break apart as they are engulfed in a group hug. Aubrey is behind Beca and whispers in her ear, "You make her cry like you did last night and you'll be praying that the wolves get to you before I do."

* * *

 **Well, that's it folks. The fnal chapter is an Epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

**Five years later. . . .**

"I can't believe you and the alt-girl are actually getting married," Aubrey says to her best friend, Chloe.

"I can't either," says Chloe. "I also can't believe it's taken us three years after she proposed to finally get here. I can't believe how busy our lives have been."

Aubrey chuckled. "I still can't believe she proposed to you. I thought for sure you'd be the one to propose. I still owe Amy fifty bucks on that one."

Chloe slapped Aubrey's arm. "I can't believe you guys are still making bets on us after all this time."

"Well, I have to admit," says Aubrey with a smile, "Her proposal was well thought out and planned. So unlike Beca."

Chloe chuckled and thought back to the night Beca proposed.

 _ **Three years ago. . .**_

 _Chloe was rushing around backstage getting all her students ready for their second Christmas concert. Last year's was a big hit thanks to Beca's set list and arrangement. Having a grammy award winning music producer as a girlfriend has many perks._

 _Beca was pacing back and forth in the lobby of the school auditorium. She was so nervous that she thought she might pass out or worse, throw up everywhere. "What if I'm not really ready for this? What is she says no," she says to best friends Aubrey and Stacie._

 _"Oh my God, Beca," Stacie says. "How many times do we have to tell you, she loves you, and she will definitely say yes."_

 _Aubrey stops Beca from pacing. "Are you nervous because you really don't think you're ready for this?"_

 _"No," Beca quickly says. "I know Chloe is it for me. I can't see myself with anyone but her. I want to call her my wife. I want to spend everyday waking up next to her and only her. I want us to have kids and be a family, to grow old together."_

 _Aubrey and Stacie both smile at her. "What?," Beca asks._

 _"You're so ready for this," Aubrey says. "And she will definitely say yes so stop worrying."_

 _"Okay," Beca says. "I can do this."_

 _The Christmas concert ends and the audience is on their feet cheering and clapping. Chloe walks out onto the stage and everyone finally quiets down. "Wow," she said. "I guess you folks enjoyed the show."_

 _There were some chuckles from the audience. "I'd like to take this time to thank you, the parents, family, and friends for coming out this evening. I'd also like to thank my students. They worked hard to put this program together for you and I'm so proud of each and everyone of them." Applause rang out once again._

 _Chloe continued, "I'd also like to thank my amazing girlfriend for her help with the song list."_

 _At this point, Beca walks out from behind the curtains with a bouquet of roses. She walks over to Chloe, give her a kiss on the cheek and hands her the roses. She takes the microphone and says, "Please give a round a applause to Ms. Beale for putting together a great Christmas program for us."_

 _The audience erupts into cheers and gives another standing ovation. Chloe's cheeks flush red and she grabs Beca's hand._

 _"Now, before everyone leaves we has a special treat for Ms. Beale," Beca says. Chloe looks at Beca with a confused yet amused look on her face._

 _One of the students pulls a chair out and sets in on the side of the stage. He then goes over and escorts Chloe to the seat._ _Chloe looks around and sees that several of the Bellas have taken the stage. Suddenly, she hears some beats and music being sung a capella style. She recognizes the song as "All I Want for Christmas is You" and Beca starts singing. Tears spring to Chloe's eyes as she watches her Bellas, her students, and her Beca singing to her._

 _Beca ends the song standing right in front of Chloe. Beca takes Chloe's hand and says, "You are my person. You are the reason I get up in the morning with a smile on my face. You are everything that I didn't know that I needed and everything I ever wanted. You have my heart, Chloe Beale, and I would be very honored to be able to call you my wife. Chloe, will you marry me?" Beca gets down on one knee and holds out a ring box._ _Chloe's hand goes to her mouth and tears form in her eyes._

 _The auditorium was in total silence as everyone waited to hear what Chloe would say._

 _Chloe looked at Beca nodded her head and simply said, "Yes!"_

 _The place erupted again as everyone cheered for the happy couple. Beca pulled Chloe up and placed the ring on her finger. They kissed and the Bellas, and Chloe's students, all jumped on them in a group hug._

 _****End Flashback****_

"That was some night," Aubrey said. "Oh, and you're welcome by the way."

"And I should be thanking you because. . . ?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey laughed. "You know how Beca hates cliches but she wanted to do a big dance number to Bruno Mars' "I Think I Wanna Marry you." I talked her out of it."

Chloe laughs. She puts on her veil and says, "I think it's time I became Mrs. Chloe Mitchell."

Beca stood on the altar and watched Chloe walking down the aisle. She swears her heart has stopped beating as she stared at Chloe. She couldn't believe how far they had come in the last five years. She was a multi-grammy winning music producer. Chloe had gone from teacher to Assistant Director of the Music School. They had a house that they planned to fill with 3 kids (Chloe wanted 6; Beca "negotiated" it down to 3). And now they were having Chloe's dream wedding. Beca didn't really have any ideas on the wedding itself, so she let Chloe run with it. Beca planned the honeymoon and surprised Chloe with a 2 week honeymoon to Hawaii (Chloe always wanted to go). It was a bit cliche but she went with it.

As Chloe steps up to the altar Beca reaches out her hand and helps her. They stand facing each other, Chloe with tears in her eyes and Beca with her ever present smirk in place. Beca doesn't remember much of the ceremony, or the reception, having gotten lost in Chloe's eyes and smile. All she knows is that she is now married to the most amazing human being on the planet.

As they stand on the balcony of their hotel on the last night of their honeymoon Beca can't help but feel excited. Tomorrow they go back home and begin their new lives as a married couple. She is behind Chloe with her arms around Chloe's waist and her head resting on Chloe's shoulder. "I love you, Mrs. Mitchell," she says.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe says and turns around to face Beca. They kiss and Beca pulls Chloe into a hug.

Growing up Beca always felt like she didn't belong and wondered where she would end up. She now knows that Chloe's arms is the one place she always belonged and she would do everything in her power to stay there. Forever.

* * *

 **That's it folks. A lot of fluff and cheese but after all the plots and subplots I figure our gals were due for some fluff and cheese. Hope you enjoyed the ride! Until next time.**


End file.
